


Again

by krashfan (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/krashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A one shot</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot

Ashlyn is talking to a red head girl at the bar while Ali is making her way over to her with a blonde guy following behind her. The blonde is hoping that she just wants the keys to the car and won’t pull the same stunt she did 2 weeks ago.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Babe?” The red head is confused, and the blonde guy just stands there.  
Ali knows that he is still watching, so she pulls her best friend into kiss her. During the short lived make out session the red head leaves the bar and the blonde guy backs off. When their lips unlock Ashlyn is furious.  
“Sorry Ash, he wouldn’t .” Before she could finish her sentence Ashlyn was already walking away to the car, and Ali decided to follow her. The ride back to the dorms was silent, and once inside the building Ashlyn thought that Ali would go back to her room. Instead Ali did the opposite.  
As soon as the door closed Ashlyn blew a fuse. “Are you serious Alex?!”  
“Ash, I’m sorry he wouldn’t back off.”  
“Oh so I’m just a tool you use?”  
“No I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“You didn’t mean it like that?! This is the second time this month.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I haven’t had sex in fucking 2 months.”  
Megan came out of her suite with Sarah over her shoulder. “Hey is everything ok out here?”  
They just looked at each other. “Ali why don’t you stay in your room tonight?”  
“I don’t have the key, Syd has it and she’s won’t be back for the night.”  
Ashlyn pinched the bridge of her nose, as she unlocked her door. Ali left the common area and went to Ashlyn’s bedroom and changed.  
“Ash its only been two months?”  
“I know Pinoe, but I’m not in a relationship.”  
“Come on thats not the longest drought. Remember when you pursued a straight girl?”  
“Shut up.”  
“So what are you going to do now?”  
“I guess drink a couple of shots and go to sleep.”  
“Where are you going to sleep?”  
“In my bed, so you and your girl don’t have to worry.”  
“Thanks.”  
Ashlyn sat and the couch and had a few shots for an hour. She noticed that Ali was still awake and her eyes raked over her body as she was changing. Ashlyn kissed her forehead as she climbed into bed.  
The next morning Ashlyn woke up alone to the sound of constant banging. She thought that it was Megan and her recently reunited girlfriend. In the common area she found Ali, Megan, and Sarah giggling.  
“Guys who did Hope bring back?”  
“Take a guest?”  
“I have no clue.”  
Ali interjected “Listen to that playlist.”  
“No way.”  
“Yeah its Kelley.”  
“It started at 4am then they took a break, and resumed about an hour ago.” Ashlyn shook her head and headed toward the bathroom. Ali followed and watched her get ready in silence.  
“Al why are you staring?”  
“I made you coffee.”  
“Ok.” Ashlyn walked past her and sat down with her mug on the couch, when Hope door opened. They all started clapping while Kelly gave them a middle finger.  
“Can we all be mature about this?”  
Megan answered “Nope”!  
Kelly left and Ali followed after she tried to give Ashlyn an awkward hug.  
Ashlyn decided to say what was on everyone elses mind. “You guys are loud.”  
“Nah, thats just Kelly. And you can’t say anything Harris its been two months for you.”  
Ashlyn just sunk further into the sofa as Hope ruffled her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan and Sarah went back to their room, while the goal keepers sat on the couch.  
"So you and the Kelly?"  
Hope put her feet upon the coffee table. "It just sex Ashlyn. You should know."  
"Yeah I understand but she's your left back."  
"And Ali's my right back." Ashlyn punched Hope in her arm. They ended the conversation and watched the news. Hope phone started to ring and Ashlyn laughed at the picture on screen.  
"Hello."  
"Hey can you open the door?"  
"Why?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I'm wearing your shirt and I would like mine back."  
"Can I just give it to you another time?"  
"Omg Hope just open the door. Its not like people haven't already seen us!."  
Hope left the couch and opened the door. As soon as there was a small opening Kelly pushed pass Hope and went to her room. Hope rolled her eyes and looked toward Ashlyn.  
"So can you give us some time?"  
Ashlyn went to the gym to get exercise while her roommates got another form of exercise. Half way through her second rep of squats she noticed a girl staring at her.  
"Hey Ash, do you know her?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to talk to her later."  
Ashlyn left the gym and returned to her dorm where she called the girl.  
"Hey you should come over."  
The girl was there in 10 minutes.  
"Hi Rose"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah."  
Ashlyn stepped to the side as Rose entered and sat on the couch.  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
"Nah."  
Ashlyn turned on the tv and sat next to Rose. It was only on Sport Center for 2 minutes when Ashlyn felt Rose hand on her thigh. If it was anyone else or a different time Ashlyn would have taken things slow. But it wasn't so she pulled her on top. They made out on the couch and started removing each others tops and bras. Rose stopped kissing Ashlyn because she couldn't focus with how Ashlyn was making her feel. Ashlyn could hear Rose short breathing.  
"I'm so wet."  
Ashlyn slide her hand into Rose pants and began to tease her. There was a knock at the door but Ashlyn was preoccupied to notice it. So Hope came out of her room and looked out the peep hole but before opening it she separated the number 2 goal keeper from her conquest.  
"Yo, Ali's at the door."  
"Shit." Ashlyn removed her hand and started getting dressed, and Rose followed. Hope opened the door once they were both dressed.  
"Hey Ali."  
"Hey guys what took you so long to open the door?"  
"Tv was on."  
There was an awkward silence, until Rose spoke and made eye contact with Ashlyn.  
"Well I'm going to go since I didn't come."  
"Ok see you later Rose."  
Hope closed the door and went back to room and Ali took the vacant spot on the couch.  
"Ash, I'm sorry about last night."  
"It's cool Ali."  
"No, let me make it up to you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

And make it up to Ashlyn, she did, once in a bathroom stall, again in the back staircase, and finally in her bedroom. Exhausted from their personal activities, they laid next to each other as their breathing filled the silence. Ashlyn was dozing off when Ali’s voice interrupted her .  
“Ash, are you sleeping?”  
“Hmm, nah”  
“Why was Rose here earlier?”  
“Uh Ali I invited her.”  
“Why?”  
“I was at the gym and she was staring at me, so I invited her over.”  
“Oh.”  
With that Ashlyn sat up and turned on the desk lamp.  
“What are you getting at Ali? Do you want to know if I slept with her? If that’s your question, then kind of, I fingered her before you came by but no one got off.”  
“Wow that was honest.”  
“What Al, what we have is weird. We’re not dating , you use me when someone you don’t like is flirting with you. So what do you want?”  
“I want you to turn off the fucking light Ashlyn.”  
Ashlyn turned off the light and they slept not facing each other.  
They woke up at the same time snuggled together.  
“Hey”  
“Hey, sorry about last night.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you were right.”  
After getting dressed Ashlyn walked Ali to the door, doing so involved passing Hope, Kelly, and Megan in the living room. All were smiling ear to ear and watching the exchange between their friends.  
Ali pulled Ashlyn closer by her tshirt. “I know I’m wrong now, but I want to make it right. So can I take you on a date ?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and Comment

Ashlyn was lying on the sofa when the door slowly opened. She lifted her head to see Alex Morgan entering the room. Sadness was etched onto her face.  
“Dude, I just bombed my midterm.” She walked over and joined Ashlyn on the sofa, but before the keeper could move, Alex flopped on top of her.  
After letting out an audible gasp and repositioning her body she replied. “Alex, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.”  
“Yeah, maybe but now I have to wait for my grade. Is it ok if I stay here for a bit?”  
“Yeah. Some of the gals are coming over tonight so it’ll be fun.”  
That’s the thing about midterms, the day goes at a snail’s pace if you have an exam but zooms by once you’re done. So when the entire team comes into the dorm and head straight for the liquor shelf you know that relief is around the corner.  
Ali enters with Megan and immediately notices Alex on Ashlyn. It’s not that Ali doesn’t trust her girlfriend; it’s just that depending on the situation Alex can get touchy.  
“Hey babe, umm why’s Alex on you?”  
Before Ashlyn could answer Alex chimed in. “I bombed my exam Ali.”  
Stroking the forward’s hair “Come on Alex, I’m sure you did ok. How about you grab a drink in the kitchen with Tobin?”  
Rising from her current position, and seeing Ali’s face, Alex knew that was the only option. So she went to the kitchen and hung out with the others. Ashlyn got up off the couch and gave Ali a quick peck.  
“Hey Al. I’m going to change into some proper attire.”   
Meanwhile in the kitchen Hope was trying to ignore the feeling of Kelly starring her down. After being sex buddies for a few weeks, Kelly wanted to know if they were going anywhere, a question to which Hope didn’t have an answer. So she tried to focus on Carli’s golf story but it was a rambling mess. By the 8th hole in the golf journey Hope looked over to Kelly.  
Back on the sofa Ali was talking to HAO about the calculus midterm, when the door to Ashlyn’s room finally opened up. Ali zoned out when Heather went off on a tangent about limited values of which only Whitney seemed remotely interested. Stopping in the kitchen first for a drink before joining Ali on the sofa, Ashlyn saw Kelly and Hope intensely staring at each other. While getting some ice for her whiskey, she whispered into Hope ear, “Don’t fuck her again.”  
The number one keeper calmly turned her head, “I’m not. Looks like you and Ali may need to soon though.”  
Ashlyn wanted to ignore that last comment “Well you guys look like you’re about to prey on each other.” But failed, “Can we train later tomorrow?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
A smirk appeared on Hope’s face as Ashlyn walked away. Upon taking a seat next to Ali, Ali moved closer. Midterms are rough on relationships. The usual routines are flipped and add being a student athlete too. It’s a miracle to have time for more than eating, showering, and sleeping. So they haven’t had any meaningful alone time together for almost a month. It’s guaranteed that this is the first thought on both of their minds.  
As Whitney retold the event about having 2 long red hairs in her food from the cafeteria, Ali leaned into Ashlyn and advanced her hand further up her thigh.  
“Hey what time do you have training tomorrow?”  
Pushing her blonde hair back, “Umm, at 4am.”  
“Will Hope even be there at 4?”  
Chuckling as she took another sip of her drink, “Yeah, I’ve seen Hope train at 4 when she’s still drunk.”  
“Shit. We just need to… you know.”  
“Yeah, is your room free?”  
“Relaxing her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder, “Nope Syd is there with Dom for the night.”  
“Ok, so you’re staying here tonight?”  
“Yeah.”  
Ashlyn looked at Ali wondering why she doesn’t see the solution to the issue right in front. “Al, we have a room.”  
“Yeah, I know. But I don’t like to when Hope and Megan are going at it on both sides of us.”  
“Ali I room with some of the most sexually active people we know.”  
“I know but I want us to have a day together or something.”  
Ashlyn removed her phone from her pocket and opened the calendar app. “ Alright let’s see, I’m busy all of next week. Can you do two Sunday’s from now?”  
“Nope, Kyle is coming to visit.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
As they were scrolling through their calendars, Ali saw an incoming text from Rose.  
“Ash, why is Rose texting you?”  
“I don’t know, I haven’t opened it, probably about our presentation next week.”  
Ali locked her phone, placed it on the coffee table, and just said fuck it. She captured Ashlyn’s lips as her hands tugged at the blonde strands. Everyone was cooing and yelling get a room!  
Ali separated to reply back. “We would love too! So if all you guys could leave that would be awesome! And if Hope and Megan could give us the entire room for a day that would be grand too, because I don’t like hearing you guys have sex, which seems to happen every day now. I’m begging you please.”  
The blonde midfielder stood up “Alright guys let’s move this party, you heard the lady. They’re trying to get some.”  
As the team was leaving, Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hand and led her back to her room. “Thank you and goodbye gals.”  
As they closed Ashlyn’s room door Hope shouted, “I’ll see you at 4!” Before Ashlyn could reply Ali was pressed against her.


End file.
